Rina
by FatherandSonGrimm
Summary: A typical teen Rina has a problem. Can she solve it with her friend Jessie?


**Author's forgotten note**: Shuffle…shuffle…Ahh…nope that's not it Wait! Here it is…not! Dang it where'd it go? Aha! That pesky Disclaimer fell right off the sheet and is puddled at the bottom of my screen. I'll just have to fix this…there it is.

**Disclaimer: Marvel & Buffy. I don't own anyone from either company. **

This is a crossover from a previous crossover that I previously did from when I was younger. Rina is an actual character from Marvel. Guess who? Though I did play with her parentage. The same can be said for Jessie and his name.

**Rina**

**Toronto****, Canada**

It was a slow day outside of Toronto, Canada. She was tanning on the veranda that overlooked the city. Her mom and dad were in their room sleeping, she hoped…she just couldn't think of what else they were up too. It would have been…ewe. That's when she heard the car door. Leaping to her feet she raced around to the front of the house and just saw a car leaving. She looked down at who just arrived and…CRAP! Just what I needed…HIM!

Coming up the steps was a gawky teenager. He was wearing a loose fitting white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. A pair of old sneakers that were ripped and would soon be ready for the garbage. His hair was a messy, light red and he was about Five foot eight. At sixteen he was not the flashiest of dressers. He wasn't popular with the in crowd at all…he was a geek!

Even as she thought the words he looked up, smiled and waved at her. Moaning she hurried back to her position on the veranda, turned up the volume on her stick player and laid down to absorb some sun.

As he made his way up the steps along side the house to the veranda he couldn't help but notice that she had already left not waiting for him. For a fourteen year old girl she was the most self absorbed individual that he had ever met. God! She could be so infuriating at times. She…she acted just like a…a…teenager. That was it! She was a teen…wait! That's what he was…damn he'd have to come up with…

His thinking came to an end as he rounded the corner to find Rina lying on her belly taking in the suns rays. She was a fourteen year old soon to be brunet vixen. Her hair seemed a bit out of sink with the rest of her. It was shoulder length and thick with two tufts that stuck up on either side of her head. He knows for a fact that she had tried to brush them down, but in an hour they would pop right back up again…weird. He was staring though, not at her hair, but what she was wearing…a green string bikini bottom and a top untied at the top to better catch the rays.

"Errr…um…hi Rina," he half smiled as saw her laid out.

Nothing.

"Hi Rina."

Nothing again.

Looking down he noticed the stick player. Ahh…that explained it so he went over to it and turned it down, but got confused and turned it up instead.

Her head and whole upper body shot up, while quickly grabbing the towel to cover up with, as she hurried to grab the ear connections and tear them from her ears. Looking up in outrage as she rubbed her ears in pain she growled and clocked him one across the head.

"What the hell are you doin'," She screamed.

"Umm…sorry, but you couldn't hear me." He said quietly looking embarrassed.

"Yeah…well tell that to my mom, if I hadn't of covered up!"

Thinking about her mom he smirked and just shook his head yes. Her mom was in her late thirties and still got questions as to why she wasn't in high school or why she was drinking. In short Rina's mom was HOT! And he thought to him self that was the whole crux of the problem, Rina was jealous of her. Not that it was her mom's fault, but hey she's a teenage daughter and most of the guys have tried to hit on her mother. As for Rina in a couple of years she was gonna be stunning, but that was still a couple of years away. Still…by what he had just glimpsed maybe it would be sooner.

"Still jealous huh?"

"Wouldn't you be? Cripes every time I have a date they take one look at me and then fantasize about my mom…Jeez!"

"Wait…wait! You date at fourteen! Mom wouldn't let me date until I was sixteen, this year? That's not fair!"

Smirking Rina asks, "You've had dates?"

Flushing Jessie looking down said, "Wellll…nooo, but it's still not fair!"

Thinking awhile, Rina surprises him and says, "Your right, it's not far."

Nodding Jessie, "I knew I was rig…Hey wait a minute…what's the deal? You're agreeing with me? WHY?" he said leaning towards her.

Swallowing, Rina leaned back, eyes wide. She knew that he was a push over a lot of times at school, but she also knew that her dad had taken him under his wing a year ago and began teaching him the martial arts. And his once Slim…skinny body had grown some nice muscles (even though she wouldn't admit to it). Her own mother teaches her how to defend her self; he still can be mighty imposing to a five foot three fourteen year old girl.

"Okay…okay I was hoping that you could do me a favor alright?"

"IKNEWIT! You're using me again! Why can't you stay out of my life?" Jessie turned to leave, but then his shoulders slouched and he turned around.

"I knew you'd help me!"

"Naww…I just realized mom won't be back for another ten minutes."

"Jessie…please help me…it'll be beneficial to both of us!"

Cocking his head Jessie asked monosyllably, "Why?"

"I need to find out what my parents do for a living…"

"Rina you know your dad's a…"

"No you don't understand, he goes to work in the morning to a girl's school with my mom while I go to a public school and…"

"Yes…yes I've heard it before. My mom works at that same blasted school and they never ever take us there! And yes I've been thinking about what you said how they can do what they do and still afford the places where we live…HEY! What's that?"

They both turn to see an open door just standing in the middle of the backyard.

"Ri…na do…do you see what I see?"

"Yeah Jess, I…I do. LETSCHECKITOUT! Com'n," as she jumps the veranda fence to drop and roll ten feet down.

"I'm going to regret this…" as Jessie does the same, neither realizing that they had just dropped ten feet and not even gotten hurt.

After catching up with Rina…well almost barreling into her as she came to a sudden stop. They both peered into it coming within ten feet of the black opened door that hung six inches off the freshly cut lawn. Being cautious they went behind it and found that you could not see it, but from the front. There it was!

Creeping closer Jessie asked Rina, "Jessie is your dad home?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs with mom doing…OHMYGOD! You made me think about that! How could you? I had forgotten all about that when, BOOM you make me think about two older people doin' it …EWWW!"

At that time both teens were sucked into the door…

* * *

In the master bedroom overlooking the backyard a couple had just exited the shower and were linked in a very loving kiss, when the male, dressed in some cutoff jeans and a white t-top, let out a deep ominous growl, picked up the panty clad female in his arms, jumped out of the window from twenty feet and raced for the door.

* * *

On the veranda, two females noticed the male racing for the opened door while clutching a frantic, topless female over his shoulder as they disappeared through the dark opening.

The two females didn't even pause as they made a b-line for the door and both dived through it before it closed.


End file.
